


The Sorcerer's Spark

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [10]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover Ficlet, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't have ADHD. What he has is something much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorcerer's Spark

The Sorcerer's Spark

 

Stiles stared down at the ring on his finger.

He’d had his doubts when he’d been approached by the man in the rawhide trench coat; but he’d raided his dad’s dresser for his mom’s old ring, and he couldn’t deny the results.

Results like the fireball he’d just conjured in his open hand.

Kinda cool actually.

It also explained why the adderall had never helped with his ‘ADHD’. He didn’t have ADHD, he had sorcery. Which apparently meant using 100% of your brain.

And if you didn’t channel all that brainpower, it looked like ADHD, and you got medicated.

Super.

Trenchcoat handed him a massive, ancient tome, and his inner researcher sat up and started paying attention.

He didn’t care if he had to wear stupid shoes, and he could set the ring into a gauntlet or something equally cool.

It would be worth it to have the power to help Scott, help his friends, help the pack.

He stared down at the first page of the Incantus, then concentrated hard, focussing on the first spell.

He had learning to do.


End file.
